Green Light on Wedding Night
by rikkurox
Summary: Just a very short piece of fluff about Lorelia and Luke's wedding. The title is adapted from the episode in which she ran away from her wedding with Max, which was titled Red Light on Wedding Night.


**A/N – I apologise if this isn't that great. I'm currently doing my first year of medical school exams and I've taken to writing in the middle of the night when I can't sleep for worrying, so this will probably be a bit rubbish. Having said that I hope you like it and please review.**

Lorelia stood in the room at the inn; she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dark hair was neatly curled and thrown back over her shoulders and the ivory gown she wore wrapped neatly around her curves then slipped gracefully to the floor. She heard the door open and turned to see her daughter enter,

"Rory" She smiled,

"Hey mom, wow you look amazing."

"I do don't I?" Lorelia laughed, doing a little twirl,

"And modest as well," her daughter teased

"Naturally. Hey where are April and Sookie?"

"Aprils finishing her hair, Sookie said she had to check on the cake."

"Ok, and is everything downstairs ok, the chairs, the flowers…?"

"Mom everything's fine! Michel is sorting everything. It's your wedding day mom, just relax and let him do it."

"It is" Lorelia smiled turning to look at herself again,

"It is what?" Rory asked,

"My wedding day." Lorelia smiled, she had never thought this day would come, she had so many memories with Luke and now, finally they were going to be married,

She was just strolling down memory lane when April walked into the room,

"I'm sorry, I never know how these clip things are supposed to go."

Rory walked over and slipped the clip neatly into her hair, "perfect."

"Thanks." April smiled; she liked Rory very much and was thrilled to have her as a sister.

A second later Sookie popped her head around the door, "your dad's coming up," she said, "Whenever you're ready we're ready."

"Ok." Lorelia smiled, "Get over here!" She said to Sookie then proceeded to give her friend a massive hug. When she pulled away she saw that Sookie was beginning to cry, "Hey what's with the tears?" she asked,

"Oh it's all so lovely, you're getting married, and you look so beautiful, and you and Luke are so perfect together, and… oh my god, do you remember the time I felt him up in the kitchen when I was resting my hand on his butt?"

"Yeah, and then he got mad at us for talking about his butt!" Lorelia laughed at the memory,

"He did have a good butt though."

"Yeah he does, and that's not all he's…"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted nodding her head toward the door where Richard stood, eyebrows raised, "don't you think we'd better get going?"

"Ah yes, my last few moments as a single woman. After today I'll never be free again, chained to the kitchen sink, always cooking, cleaning…" Lorelia started dramatically.

"Mom I have never seen you cook and your idea of cleaning is sweeping crumbs under the rug!"

"Are you questioning my housekeeping skills?" Lorelia asked her daughter, feigning shock,

"Yes!" Rory replied,

"Smart girl!" Her mother agreed, "Now let's go."

They headed down the stairs and towards the double doors that led outside. The music began to play and Sookie, April then Rory walked down the aisle, soon it was Lorelia's turn. She glided down the aisle on her fathers arm and as she walked, although all her friends and family were smiling at her, she only saw one person. As she looked at him he smiled, unable to believe that this beautiful woman was about to be his wife. Richard and Lorelia stopped at the alter and Richard stepped back leaving Lorelia to take her soon-to-be husband's hand.

The vicar talked for a few moments about how perfect they were for each other, they repeated their self composed vows and then he asked her,

"Do you Lorelia Gilmore take Luke Danes to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lorelia smiled, knowing as she looked into Luke's eyes that this, right here, right now, was perfection.


End file.
